SeiraD is proposing to develop an innovative DNA,sequencing device incorporating silicon-based microfluidics and molecular level sensors. The US government has invested over $2,000,000,000 to sequence the first human genome. This investment is expected to exceed $3,000,000,000 before the task is complete. The full potential. of DNA sequence information will only be realized when multiple genomes are rapidly and inexpensively sequenced. This will be possible if the SeiraD approach proves successful. Health care therapy will be tailored to the individual patient, disease genes will be identified quickly and inexpensively, DNA damage resulting from environmental exposure will be identified before the onset of disease, and harmful biological agents will be rapidly identified. The SeiraD approach is based on research conducted by Dr. Joe Gatewood (SeiraD) while at Los Alamos National. Laboratory. Dr. Gatewood and colleagues developed the nanotechnology that provides the foundation for the SeiraD approach. During the Phase I effort, SeiraD will surround a DNA-sized pore with molecular level sensors and determine if DNA sequencing is feasible using this device. The SeiraD approach has the potential for reducing the cost of sequencing an entire genome from billions to hundreds of dollars while reducing sampling time from decades to days. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The DNA sequencing instrument market can be divided into three areas: research, clinical/diagnostic, and forensic/identification. All three areas include for-profit and non-profit institutions. The market is further segmented into instruments, reagents, software, and services. SeiraD will be selling into all four segments.